


I Want To See You Through Those Broken Frames

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [8]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Why is that an offical tag? Who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: David and Maxie share a moment of peace and solitude, and in the process Maxie noticed something off about David's glasses that he aims to fix.
Relationships: David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762





	I Want To See You Through Those Broken Frames

**Author's Note:**

> The title might be a bit misleading, but I thought it was nice. David's glasses aren't actually broken, just so you know.

Glasses had always been an issue for David. He needed to wear them, but there was plenty of times in his life where the frames broke, he lost them in his bedroom, or simply forgot to put them on before leaving the house. It also didn't help that they got very dirty. A lot. And it happened for seeningly no reason.

He used to clean them almost every day, and yet they still found a way to get covered in dirt and dust. So, eventually, he basically gave up with it. There would still be times where he would clean them, but it was only once every month to make sure that he could still see out of them properly. 

Maxie noticed this. 

And he took it upon himself to make sure that David would still be able to actually see through his glasses whenever he noticed they were extra dirty. The first time he did it though, he never gave David any warning about it. 

It was a typical day in East Dulwich, and Maxie was over at the Starr's house after school had finished not long before. Him and David were sat together doing homework on David's bed, as usual, when Maxie had just finished what he was doing and looked up to see if David was done.

After realising that he wasn't, Maxie just sat there with his books closed, leaned back on the bed, and waited for David to finish. However, in doing so he had noticed something about David's glasses. How unclean they were.

Without a word or warning, Maxie took David's glasses off of his face, making David look up from his own books to attempt to see what Maxie was doing. All he was really seeing was more like a slightly fuzzy blob of Maxie moving, but it was detailed enough to notice what he was doing.

Maxie took the glasses and used the tie from his school uniform that hadn't been taken off to clean them as best as possible. He constartly lifted them up to his own eyes in order to inspect them, and had to breathe on it a few times to help get rid of some of the more difficultimate to move dust bits, but eventually they were clean enough to be deemed worth by him.

However, instead of just handing them back to David, he put them back on for him, pausing for a moment before doing so to admire his face without glasses. He had always thought David was cuter without them, but that didn't stop him putting them back on for him so he could see properly as well.

"Why did you do that?" David asked after he could see again.

"I noticed your glasses were dirty and thought that they were worth cleaning. It helps me see your eyes better..." Maxie said, looking longingly into David's eyes as he spoke to emphasise the point. 

David just shook his head as his face turned red and looked back down to his homework to finish it. He may love his boyfriend, but ignoring school wasn't an option.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this one was inspired by real life events. Long story short, I was in a P.E. lesson and the girl I like took my glasses off my head, cleaned them with her tie (our school has a uniform and she wasn't doing PE that day) and then put them back onto my head without a word. It was soft and gay so I decided it was perfect to write about for the sake of ranting.  
> 


End file.
